1. Field of Invention
The present invention generally relates to flying disc toys, specifically to an improved flexible flying toy, which has greater stability when flown or rebounded, by itself or in plural, and is readily collapsible for easy catches and pocketability.
2. Description of Prior Art
After a quarter of a century of popularity the flying disc has become a permanent fixture in modem recreational sporting. The "Frisbee", manufactured by the Wham-O Manufacturing Company of San Gabriel, Calif. and disclosed and claimed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,359,678 issued to Edward E. Headrick on Dec. 26, 1967, is the most familiar of flying discs. It is made of a relatively rigid plastic material and has a recessed undersurface which curves down into the outer rim. While this disc can achieve relatively long distance flights in a rotating aerodynamically stable manner, and rebounds off the ground for trick maneuvers, the rim of the disc can scrape the skin of the fingers when thrown and jam these fingers when miscaught. Should the disc miss its target entirely and carom off of the ground the receiver of the catch may be sent scrambling in full circles to retrieve the disc. Neither can a plural of the disc be handily gathered for multiple tosses.
While a safer, stackable flying disc, known as the "Flippy Flyer", U.S. Pat. No. 3,710,505 issued to Carl J. Linenfelser on Jan. 16, 1973, may be softer and more flexible these same shock absorbing qualities inhibit the ability of the disc to rebound off of the ground. The "Flippy Flyer" cannot compare with the distance or stabilized control of flight as the "Frisbee". The downward curving rim, which is believed to give the "Frisbee" airfoil capability, is less pronounced in the flexible disc. Perhaps, this is why the flexible disc cannot achieve comparable feats.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,290,226 issued to Allen R. Stauffer on Sep. 22, 1981 has all the positive aspects of the "Flippy Flyer" and loosely approximates the shape of the "Frisbee" rim, and hence, stable flight characteristics. However, this flexible disc does not rebound or achieve great flight distance, since it is primarily an indoor toy.
While the resilient disc of U.S. Pat. No. 4,944,707 issued to David E. Silverglate on Jul. 31, 1990 does bounce and have reasonable flight abilities, the bounce occurs only when the disc is tossed perpendicular to the planal surface, which drastically limits the disc's continued maneuvering options. The disc bends minimally and cannot be stored in the pocket. Neither are simultaneous multiple tosses practical, because the disc tends toward swift and widely seperate trajectories and does not readily conform to the grasp of the hand. Like the "Frisbee" the resilient disc can run off or in widening circles on the ground when the catch is missed.
The tremendous popularity and wide variety of flying discs created and being created attest to the fact that there is a continuing need for the art and its growth. A diverse, compact and efficient flying disc, which is physically challenging and visually appealing and can be utilized by the widest range of users would certainly find universal acceptance and patronage.